Nuestro amor
by skymoon1977
Summary: Vamos con este amor que no deja de crecer y ser más fuerte.
1. Nunca será Steve's

Nunca será Steve's

Parado en medio del comedor del restaurante. A horas de abrir, el McDanno's como había insistido Kamekona que debía llamarse el negocio se encontraba listo para su inauguración. Lo que había comenzado por ser un sueño para la jubilación era una realidad sobre la que construir un futuro sólido para los dos.

No quería ser protagonista de un informe en el que sus hijos tuviera que leer porqué, cómo y cuándo le habían perdido. Ni que el otro lo protagonizara también. No sería ni hoy ni mañana y probablemente pasarían unos cuantos años hasta que sintieran que la unidad volvía a estar consolidada y la dejaran en manos de Tani, Lou y Junior, pero su destino no sería morir en un tiroteo ni en una explosión. 

No, su destino sería envejecer al lado del castaño recriminándole que con 85 años se siguiera levantando a las 5 de la mañana para ir a nadar ignorando sus dolores de artritis y que en cualquier instante le provocaría un infarto el miedo de no volverle a ver. Pero es que no se imaginaba una vida sin poder amarle. Pese a quien pese, sean cuales sean las condiciones era imposible no verse a su lado.

Danny giró sobre sí mismo contemplando el lugar. Sintiendo la ilusión de un proyecto hecho realidad, sintiendo el triunfo de una meta alcanzada. Y sonrió ampliamente cuando notó los brazos de Steve entorno a su cuello y cómo le atraía hacia él. 

No ha podido quedar mejor. - le habló al oído. Asintió levemente. - Aunque debiera haberse llamado Steve's. - soltó un bufido y aprovechó la cercanía para pellizcarle con fuerza. - ¡Ouch! ¡Oye!

Ya te he dicho que no quiero que vuelvas a mencionar ese nombre.

Pero es el mío…

Ni siquiera recuerdas porqué me dijiste que querías llamarlo así, ¿verdad? - el antiguo SEAL se quedó en silencio intentando traer a la memoria lo que dijo momentos antes de que estallase la bomba sucia. - Porque sería tu legado, una forma de que tu nombre estuviese presente cuando ya no te encontrases entre nosotros. - Danny tragó saliva. - ¡¿Cómo, demonios, iba a poder venir a trabajar todos los días viendo en todos los lados un  
nombre que habla del día que ya no estarás conmigo?! – suspiró pesadamente. - ¿Cómo no has podido ni caer en la cuenta? - se separó de él con gesto firme y se dirigió a la cocina intentando encontrar un momento para poder volver a coger las riendas de lo que estaba sintiendo. El tarugo ese a veces era imposible. Apoyó las manos sobre la encimera y las cerró en sendos puños. No tardó en volver a oír sus pasos.

Danno… - tuvo que morderse los labios. Un policía de Jersey no llora, se dijo. Un sueño cumplido como el de ese negocio no se merecía bautizarse con sus lágrimas. Pero le costaba respirar. Y es que desde el día de aquella explosión, desde el momento en que meses después perdieron el miedo a explorar lo que sentían el uno por el otro, desde que le dijo que sí estaba afectado por la radiación comenzó la cuenta atrás hacia el día en que le  
perdería. Hacia el día en el que él no podría hacer nada más que verle marchar.

Y sus malditos ataques de pánico. Aquellos que había luchado tanto por ocultar a su pareja, a su familia, a sus amigos emergiendo como un géiser en plena erupción. No era un cobarde pero que terror tenía a perderle. 

¿Danno… - notó ese temblor en su voz. - cariño, qué… - y de nuevo sus brazos en torno suyo. - Amor, lo siento. Sabes cómo soy. Que no me doy cuenta de ese tipo de cosas.

Nunca piensas en lo que dejas atrás, Steve. - volvió a tener que coger aire. - Me temo que eso no va a cambiar nunca.

Sí lo pienso. No puedo no pensar en eso. - Le notó besarle la coronilla. - Respira, Danno, respira conmigo. Guarda silencio y respira conmigo. - volvió a besarle. - Estoy aquí para ayudarte… siempre. 

Ni el uno ni el otro eran dados a muestras de afecto públicas. Las guardaban para ellos. Y aunque no rehuían besarse o cogerse las manos o permanecer lo más unidos posible cuando estaban juntos (aunque la mayor parte de las veces ni se percatasen de los gestos) sí que procuraban ser  
comedidos y discretos.

En la soledad del lugar mientras Steve le acunaba comprendió, de nuevo superando su propia testarudez, que mostrarle cuánto le amaba no debería ser nunca algo de lo que avergonzarse. Ni en público ni en privado. Alzó las manos para capturar sus muñecas y ceñir más el abrazo. 

Te quiero. - le besó los dedos. - No te vayas nunca.

Jamás...

Y así permanecieron durante lo que bien podría haber sido una eternidad. En silencio. Sosteniéndose el uno al otro.


	2. Clan Williams

No era la primera vez que se daba cuenta de que era importante para él. Era quien, en muchas ocasiones, a falta de la presencia de su inexistente padre le había llevado a partidos de fútbol junto al tío Matt y el abuelo Eddie.

Hasta que primero él se fue a Hawaii, el tío Matt poco a poco iba pasando más tiempo metido en el trabajo hasta que fue asesinado y, por último, tras la muerte de su hijo y la amenaza seria del divorcio sus abuelos se centraron en reconstruir su relación.

Empezó a hacer tonterías, a buscar alguna forma de buscar su hueco cometiendo error tras error. Y, tío D reapareció, le acogió bajo su ala, le dijo que toda la familia esperaba más de él. No le pasó ni una.

Cuando le dispararon y casi murió no pudo evitar que el miedo le atenazase.

Y recordó las palabras de su madre cuando, de forma definitiva, marchó a vivir y construirse un futuro junto a él:

 _No permitas que piense que su familia le ha abandonado._

Carraspeó.

Mi madre está muy contenta. - habló.

¿Sí? Se alegra de que le hayas encontrado. Que no hayas tenido miedo a encarar tus sentimientos. - le vio fruncir el ceño. - En realidad toda la familia está muy orgullosa de tí, tío. - notó como su nuez bajaba por su garganta tragando saliva. - Cuando vine por primera vez aquí no solo me dijo que te escuchase y dejase que me enderezases. Me pidió algo más. - el rubio policía le miró con gesto inquisitivo. - Me pidió que te dejase claro que los Williams siempre te hemos querido y siempre te querremos. Y que nunca estarás solo. - suspiró. - Creo que no debo seguir posponiendo decirte que te quiero, tío D. - guardó unos segundos de silencio. - No se lo dije al tío Mattie y cuando me di cuenta me tocó arrepentirme de no haber hablado. Ya era tarde. Quizá si lo hubiese hecho aún estaría con nosotros. - Volvió a callar. - No me gustaría que si te sucediese algo lo que siento por ti, lo que siente la familia por ti, haya seguido enterrado.

Eric…

Solo quería que lo supieras. Que me alegra estar aquí contigo, que estoy orgulloso de ti, y que no me importa con quien vivas, a quien quieras, que no hay nada que puedas hacer que haga deje de quererte. Y, bueno, gracias.

No tienes que…

Sí, sí tengo que hacerlo. Gracias por estar siempre ahí. Para mi, para la familia. - ahora el que carraspeó fue el rubio.

¿Una cerveza, "E-Train" ? - el joven asintió y cogió la botella recién sacada de la nevera. La abrió y la elevó siguiendo el gesto de su tío. - ¿Por los hombres Williams?

Por el clan.

Por el clan.

Y mientras se apagaba el sonido del brindis se miraron con una sonrisa de reconocimiento en los ojos.

La sangre escocesa siempre ha sido más espesa de lo habitual. Y, al fin y al cabo, la familia es la familia.


	3. New Jersey-Clara y Eddie

Steve se arrebujó en el chaquetón de paño que había desempolvado una vez surgió el viaje a Jersey. Le debía a Danny venir a ver a su familia a su ciudad y no podía decirle que no. Pero tras muchos años de disfrutar del continuo buen tiempo de Ohau no estaba acostumbrado a semejante frio.

Esperaba que su rubio polizonte le compensara por la noche entre las sábanas de su habitación del hotel. Era la primera vez que hacían un viaje como pareja y, la verdad, es que estaba resultando una experiencia más satisfactoria de lo esperado.

Pensaba que tendría al otro quejándose por cualquier cosa pero no era así. Jersey le hacía sonreír más de lo habitual. Volver a casa le había cambiado radicalmente el humor.

No podía evitar pensar si, como parecía, realmente la isla no le hacía feliz. Había querido creer que era la naturaleza quejica de Danny el buscar motivos por los que renegar de haber sido arrastrado a Hawaii aunque realmente hubieran ido desapareciendo pero quizá realmente no le agradaba estar allí y soñase con volver a su tierra natal. Tampoco sería tan raro que desease estar con su familia.

Normalmente soy yo al que acusan de no dejar de darle vueltas a la cabeza. Que te hace estar tan callado, supersoldado mío.

Sonríes mucho… - se oyó murmurar. Le vio enarcar una ceja sorprendido.

¿Y por eso no hablas? Porque sonrío mucho.

No es eso, Danny. Pero en Ohau sueles estar menos "deslumbrante" por así decirlo. Entiendo que te sientas más feliz aquí pero…

Para para para… - le hizo detenerse. – Steve, soy feliz aquí, claro que sí pero también soy feliz allí, en la isla. Hawaii es mi hogar ahora mismo y, realmente, cualquier ciudad del mundo, cualquier punto del planeta será mi hogar mientras tú y los niños estéis conmigo. Me da igual donde sea. – Steve sonrió suavemente. – Por supuesto que soy feliz aquí. Estoy viendo a mis padres, a mis hermanas, a mis sobrinos, a mis antiguos amigos y las calles donde crecí pero no deseo volver porque tú no vives aquí. ¿Te queda claro?

Meridiano.

Bien, ahora vamos que mis padres no creo que tarden en empezar a mirar desesperados el reloj porque no llegamos puntales a la cena. – Le cogió la bufanda y se la colocó. – Abrígate, chico del sur… - y le besó suavemente en los labios. – Eres un tontorrón, que lo sepas.

McGarreth agachó la cabeza con una sonrisa tímida asomando en sus labios. Nadie le había hecho sentir jamás que un enjambre de mariposas anidaba en su estómago.

Eduard Williams y Clara Wliiams, ya conocían al alto comandante que dirigía la unidad de élite donde trabajaba su hijo. Estaban más que contentos de recibirle en su casa aunque sospechaban que, en parte, habían venido a contarles algo importante. Algo intuían por lo que su nieto les había insinuado pero no querían empezar a divagar sin saberlo con certeza. Tampoco sabían cómo sentirse si lo que creían se confirmaban.

Clara dejó un plato en la mesa. Miró a su marido.

Danny ha sufrido mucho. Con Rachel, con Mattie, después al enterarse de que Charlie si es hijo suyo después de tres años, con nuestro problemas matrimoniales. – suspiró. - Solo quiero que deje de tener esa tristeza en los ojos. Ya le viste cuando nos reunió en Ohau. Mucha palabrería pero también muchos silencios. Demasiados. Quiero que mi niño vuelva, Eddie.

¿Y sí es él quien le hace feliz?

Pues entonces tendrá que ser así… Es un buen hombre. – le miró. – Nunca hemos sido de los que rechacen a alguien por sus preferencias amorosas, cariño. No vamos a empezar con nuestro propio hijo. – su marido guardó silencio. – No quiero sacar a colación que quizá Mattie no supo que le aceptábamos como era y se vio, en cierta forma, empujado a destacar en otras áreas que al final le avocaron a lo que le avocó.

Lo he pensado mucho, Clara. Siempre tuvo las puertas de esta casa abiertas, quizá no se lo hicimos ver como debiéramos y ese sí sería error nuestro pero los desaciertos de cada uno son de cada uno. No me voy a hacer responsable de que acabara como acabó aunque me doliese y me duela infinito.

Le echo de menos, Eddie. – el hombre la besó en la mejilla. – Steve me cae muy bien, quiero a mi hijo. Quiero que sea feliz. Por mi parte son más que bien recibidos en nuestra casa.

Pues siendo tú quien dirige en este lugar no me queda más que estar conforme sino quiero dormir en el sofá, ¿no? – Clara le lanzó una mirada fulminante pero al ver la expresión jocosa de su esposo le arreó una colleja.

Me voy a vigilar el asado… como castigo a tu desfachatez acaba de poner la mesa, Sr. Jefe de Bomberos…

Aquella casa de jardín nevado y valla blanca olía diferente a cualquier en la que hubiese estado. Ni siquiera la suya en Navidad tenía aquella sensación de familiaridad y paz. Estaba apoyado en el quicio de la puerta de la que había sido la habitación de Danny y su hermano pequeño. Le oía abajo riéndose con sus padres.

Entró en el cuarto recorriendo con la vista las paredes decoradas con posters de cantantes de los 80, con trofeos deportivos. Sabía que a Danno le encantaba el fútbol y aquellos partidos entre amigos en Acción de Gracias se lo demostraban. Pero no le había hablado de sus éxitos. En el fondo aún le quedaba mucho por conocer del policía. Y no era algo que le disgustara. Estaba dispuesto a pasar el resto de lo que le quedase de vida aprendiendo a conocerle.

En toooodos los sentidos.

Oyó un carraspeó tras él.

Se volvió a mirarle.

¿Alguien te ha besado aquí alguna vez como Dios manda?

¿Y cómo manda Dios?

Metiéndote la lengua hasta la garganta y cogiéndote del trasero para no dejarte escapar.

¡Qué atrevido es Dios!

¿Si, verdad?

Ya lo creo.

¿Y ha pasado? - el rubio negó con la cabeza. – Pues va siendo hora de cambiar eso. – Steve dio dos pasos, ciñó sus brazos entorno a la cintura del policía y procedió a explorar su boca como había amenazado. Bebiendo su sabor y dejándose atrapar por su esencia. O haciéndola suya. Jamás le dejaría escapar.

Danny gimió con timidez, aguantándose las ganas de arrancarle los pantalones a su moreno favorito y hacerle el amor sobre la moqueta desgastada. Por respeto a sus padres se contuvo sino no habría quedado ni un centímetro de aquella anatomía que no recorriese tantas veces como deseara hasta quedar saciado por, por lo menos, un par de horas… Máximo.

Siguieron besándose un buen rato hasta que desde abajo les llegó la voz de Clara llamándolos.

Ahora el gemido del policía fue de frustración.

No querría tener que abandonar esos labios jamás.

Eddie miró al Navy Seal fijamente mientras bebía un sorbo de su cerveza. Cuando separó la botella de su boca y tragó preguntó directamente la cuestión que se había estado conteniendo desde que se sentaron a cenar.

¿Puedo amenazarte con acabar con tu vida si haces sufrir a mi hijo ahora que se os ha ocurrido la feliz idea de ser novios?

El tenedor con la carne se quedó a medio camino entre la boca y el plato tanto de Danny como de su madre. Steve palideció de forma repentina.

¡Papá tengo más de 40 años no hace falta que le amenaces!

Danny, asegúrame que no harías lo mismo si fueran Gracie o Charlie aunque tuviesen más de 60 años y tú fueras en silla de ruedas. – le vio guardar silencio. – Steve… - volvió a hablar el antiguo jefe de Bomberos de Newark. – me caes bien, y te alabo el gusto pero es mi hijo del que estamos hablando. Mi hijo, el policía por el que ya sufrimos bastante desde que decidió que su profesión sería recorrer las calles arma en mano y luego se metió de lleno en una unidad que lucha contra terroristas, narcotraficantes y un largo etcétera de indeseables.

Un hijo que lo dejó todo, a nosotros incluidos, por seguir a su pequeña, y es muy lógico porque es un gran padre, pero que sabemos que ha sufrido ya demasiado. – intervino Clara. – He estado con vosotros en Ohau, Steve, y sé que desde os conocisteis sentisteis algo especial el uno por el otro pero que no os atrevisteis a afrontarlo por vuestros propios miedos. Me alegro que los hayáis dejado atrás. Sabemos que has tenidos momentos de mucho dolor en tu vida, Steve pero Danny también y desearíamos que no se volviesen a repetir. – miró a su marido. – Eddie es un poco brusco pero siempre lo ha sido en cuanto a la seguridad y felicidad de nuestros pequeños. – y ahora miró a su hijo. – Y Danny ya podrás tener 60 años que mientras sigamos vivos seguirás preocupándonos. Y como dice tu padre te pasará a ti con tus niños.

No está entre mis planes hacerle daño de ningún modo, Eddie, Clara… sí que es verdad que nos ha costado mucho llegar hasta aquí pero nos queremos, ahora no tenemos vergüenza alguna a reconocerlo y os prometo que no quiero dañarle de ninguna manera.

Me alegro. – asintió el Sr. Williams. – Y, Danny a ti no te mataría si le hicieses daño al comandante pero tampoco te lo pondría fácil…

Entendido, papá.

Bien, y ahora a comer, que es un insulto dejar que esto se enfríe.

Y Eduard Williams volvió a atacar la carne sin piedad alguna.


	4. New Jersey-Entre las sábanas

Cuando era pequeño su abuela le contó las 10 razones por las que el Branch Brook Park era lugar con un entorno incomparable y único. Y así se las enumeró al moreno. 

Está abierto todo el año…

Hawaii no cierra nunca…

Tiene una historia épica…

Comparable con la de Hawaii…

Su festival del cerezo en flor es único…

Hay miles de festivales en honor a nuestra exuberante naturaleza en Hawaii y dioses consagrados a ella…

Se llega en seguida porque está en el centro de la ciudad…

Y respiras, por ello, contaminación…

Tiene un montón de actividades lúdicas…

Que no se pueden comparar con las miles de las que puedes disfrutar en las islas…

Son casi las 6 millas más bonitas del país…

Y ahí Steve no replicó. 

¿Por fin te he dejado sin respuesta? – el otro sonrió estrechando al policía entre sus brazos bajo el calor de las sábanas. Notando su piel desnuda contra la suya.

Bueno… es que no puedo negar que sí, que ahora esa afirmación es cierta.

¿Ahora?

No sé si antes serían las 6 millas más bonitas del país pero sin duda mientras tu estés en ellas lo serán… - Danny miró a su pareja con el rostro inusitadamente rojo.

Eres muy tonto… - murmuró. Se incorporó para sentarse a horcajadas sobre la pelvis del Seal. Se inclinó y le besó. – Y no tienes ni idea de lo mucho que te quiero. 

El moreno le miró con adoración y una sonrisa bailando sobre los labios del otro. Le devolvió el beso con suavidad y devoción. Acariciándolo con la lengua. Deleitándose en su sabor. Recorrió con sus manos el contorno musculoso de su cuerpo. Sus fuertes brazos, su marcado abdomen. Su  
voluptuoso trasero. 

Que siempre, aún cuando no se atrevía ni a poner nombre a lo que sentía, le había parecido espectacular. Y suculento. Hizo un movimiento con las piernas para atraparle y hacerle quedar tumbado sobre su estómago, con él encima. Se inclinó y pasó la lengua por su columna.  
Le oyó jadear. 

No te reprimas, Danno. Quiero que grites. Quiero que gimas. Quiero que me pidas más… más polla, más dureza… más… más… más… - Le vio ceñir las manos a las sábanas en sendos puños. – No voy a ser delicado, Williams.

Ni necesito que lo seas… - le oyó responderle. Con esas palabras, y por tanto su permiso, separó las nalgas del rubio, escupió sobre su pene y aquella anhelante apertura y empezó a penetrarle. Danny gimió escandalosamente.

Steve se rio con fuerza. Es posible que le hubiesen escuchado en la decimonovena planta del hotel, por lo menos. 

Hasta el fondo, Marine. Sin miedo. – e hizo lo que le pidió. Arrancando un nuevo grito de él. 

Se inclinó sobre su cuerpo para acercarse a uno de sus oídos y lamerle el lóbulo mientras le susurraba obscenidades. El propio neojerseita buscando ahondar en aquella penetración moviendo su retaguardia para acelerar el proceso. 

Te la pongo muy dura, Steve. – volvió a morderle el lóbulo de la oreja, bajó a su cuello succionando y dejando su huella.

Jamás nadie me ha calentado como tú, Danno. Nadie… absolutamente nadie.

Fóllame, nene. – Aceleró las acometidas. – Sí, así, nene, así… - le notaba tan dentro. - ¡Dios, Steve, cariño! 

Ambos habían tenido sexo con otras muchas personas. Pero lo que experimentaban desde el principio que se habían animado a olvidar sus reparos nunca lo habían sentido. Esa conexión inexplicable que les hacía poner el placer del otro por encima del suyo. Esa meta de lograr tocar el  
alma de su compañero con cada caricia, con cada mirada, con cada beso.  
Nadie les había hecho estremecerse de aquella manera. Con nadie habían sentido que quedaban satisfechos pero al mismo tiempo ansiosos de más. Soñando con vivir enlazados el mayor tiempo posible pero atesorando los momentos en que tan solo estaban juntos. El uno al lado del otro. Hablando, riendo, viendo una película, compartiendo alguna historia del día a día… Estableciendo esa rutina que muchos aborrecen pero que a veces debería ser lo más deseado. Porque en las vidas que habían llevado ya habían acumulado suficiente dolor e incertidumbre.  
La rutina significaba paz. Traía noches de calma. Mañana de natación y café. Fines de semana de adolescentes con la música a todo volumen en sus cuartos y un niño aprendiendo a navegar bajo las instrucciones del novio de su padre, de su adorado tío Steve.

De conversaciones con Kono sobre los avances de su embarazo y la tan esperada llegada de la pequeña Noshimuri. A la princesa Moana le quedaba poco para aparecer junto a su Ohana.

Los jadeos y gemidos siguieron inundando la estancia. Las palabras y murmullos de amor llenando los corazones de ambos. Los ojos gritando sentimientos que ya no se escondían. 

Ya no había ninguna duda. Se amaban. Y el miedo, el temor a expresarlo salió despedido por la ventana el mismo día que le dieron voz. 

Ahora estaban frente a frente, con Danny sentado sobre su regazo. Le seguía cabalgando, aferrado al poderoso cuello de Steve, con el rostro escondido en él. Gimiendo suavemente. La frente perlada de sudor, rozando con sus labios la piel del moreno. Y murmurando de forma repetida suaves te quieros…

Y en lo único que podía pensar Steve es que lo amaba con toda su alma. Y que nunca había sentido nada como aquello. 

Y, que inexplicamente y casi con seguridad, era el hombre más afortunado del planeta. 

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo cuando sintió que el placer casi le hacía tocar el cielo. Le estrechó con más fuerza aún y con un último movimiento se hundió más profundamente derramándose en su interior. 

¡Oh, Danny, Dios mío!. Viviría haciendo el amor contigo lo que me reste de vida. – Le cogió el pene a su compañero para ayudarle a llegar al final. Con unas cuantas sacudidas le tenía hecho un manojo de temblores entre sus brazos mientras se corría sobre su abdomen. 

El rubio fue incapaz de decir nada más que jadear, acurrucarse sobre él y cerrar los ojos mientras se dejaba acunar. – Te amo…

Steve sintió como los labios del policía le volvían a besar suavemente en el hombro. Sabía que estaba sin fuerza. Y él, solo podía hacer lo único que sabía en esos momentos y que haría siempre.

Sostenerle


End file.
